A New Adventure
by Ariana-807
Summary: This is the sequel to "A different life". This is about Dan's life in the city and all the things he does, go clubbing, girls, and stuff.. Therefor it is rated M! Note: It can contain spoilers. Xover with Harry Potter, not following story in the books
1. Chapter 1

Okay, her is the first chapter of "A new adventure". It is the sequel to "A different life" the sequel to "Darren Shan love story", if you understood that…

I hope you'll like it, it is rated M because of one scene that is a bit sexual, so you're warned, if you don't like that stuff!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darren Shan and his characters. They belong to Darren Shan himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

Dan had moved around for fifteen years, staying a year her and there. A few weeks ago he came to a new town. He had made himself look eighteen years old for fifteen years now and he had a nice life, like a normal teenager.

There was a knock on the door. He answered it.

"Hey," he said, and some one threw themselves in his arms. "What's up?"

"Oh, Dan. Mom and Dad are so unfair."

"Lisa, is that you?"

"Yes, who else?"

"Come in, sit down, and tell me what happened," Dan said and sat down at the couch and his sister Lisa laid her head in his lap and started to talk.

"I told them that I wanted to live like you. I wanted to see the world, and they told me it was too dangerous," she pouted.

"I am sure they only want what's best for you." Dan lifted her up in to sitting position.

"Can I stay here?"

"I need to talk to Mom and Dad first." Lisa looked disappointed.

"But Dan, they will only tell me to come back home," she looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I will talk to them, but for now, you can have the guest room."

"You're the best," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now, get to bed, it is quite late." She went in to the guest room, and Dan went to his own bed.

A week went by, and it was Saturday. Dan had a girl over; they were in bed. Dan was in his boxers, and he was about to start unbuttoning her shirt when the door opened. Dan reacted fast, covering himself and the girl.

"Mom, Dad," Dan said. They saw the scene and went into the kitchen.

"I think you better leave," Dan said.

"Bye Mr. Handsome, hope I'll see you tomorrow." She looked at him with desire in her eyes and left.

Dan's dad came into the living room, and sat down on couch. "Mr. Handsome?" Darren raised his eyes. "Please tell me you know this girl."

"If I say yes, you'll know I am lying, and if I say no, you'll go crazy, so I'll tell you the truth: we met each other in a club tonight." Dan saw that his father was about to say something. "I know, you'll say it was irresponsible of me to take her home without knowing her and all that crap, but I am no kid anymore. If I had been human I would have been 20. My real body is like 6 ½. If I hadn't had any powers I wouldn't be able to look like a 18 year old teenager."

It looked like his dad wanted to say something more, but didn't. Dan breathed out, and looked at his dad. "Dad, I am not that kind of person, but it is just so easy to get a girl. It is so easy that it is hard not to."

"What do you mean by easy?" Darren asked.

"If you'll come with me to this club tomorrow night I can show you," Dan said.

Darren didn't say anything. Dan looked to the kitchen and saw his mother standing in the door. "I am sorry you had to see that, but you could have knocked. Anyway your not here to discuss my personal life, your here because of my sister," Dan said and they nodded their heads. "I have to tell you, I think it would be good for her to see the world, and if she stay's with me, she'll be safe, I will never let anyone hurt her or touch her," Dan looked at them. He knew that his dad was a busy man, as a prince he had thing's to do in the vampire mountain and that left his sister alone. And being raised in a mountain wasn't the best for a girl her age.

Dan did a gesture with his hand, and a flash of light went over Lisa's room. "What was that?" Alisa asked looking at the door.

"That was me turning off the sound barrier. Did you actually think I would have sex in here and let her hear it?" Dan looked at them. They looked a bit disturbed when he said the word sex, but didn't say anything. "Come on, you do it all the time; I knew about it when I was five for crying out loud, when you made my sister I told dad to keep it quiet. I won't do anything to hurt her, but I think it is better if you talk to her now, Mom you can do that while Dad and I go out for a trip," Dan said.

"Where are you going?" Alisa asked.

"If you heard our conversation, I told Dad how easy it was to get girls, and instead of showing him tomorrow, why not now. The night is young, and I think it would be better this way. I know your busy in the mountain, Dad. I don't know what you actually do, but I know it is important."

"Okay, that sound's fine by me," Darren said. Alisa looked at them, but didn't say anything. They took that as a yes and left.

They came to the club 'The red dragon' and went in.

"I know it is really loud music in here, but we won't be long," Dan told his dad. Dan showed Darren to a table were he could see the whole dance floor.

Darren could see his son out on the dance floor, he moved to the music like it was a part of him. He was so relaxed, that was some thing Dan had developed himself, because he and Alisa had never felt totally comfortable in a party, or a club with a lot of music.

Dan danced with some girls. He had found someone fast. He placed his hand's on her hip and began moving with her. Darren had to say his son did know how to do it. Dan was walking back to the table with a girl, he sat down, and the girl sat on top of him. Dan didn't show any sign that he was embarrassed by the fact that his dad was watching. They kissed, and Dan started to place kisses down towards her neck. Darren could see that Dan had made a cut on the girl's throat, and was drinking some blood. Dan then closed it, they kissed a little more, and the girl went back to dance. Dan made Darren follow him outside. Darren felt relieved to be outside, no longer having to hear the music anymore. With the vampire super hearing, it was amazing that he could still hear a thing.

"So, it is that easy?" Darren asked.

"If you know how to do it. I could never have done it if I had been a human," Dan pointed out.

"It has something to do with you being a vampire?" Darren looked at his son.

"Yes, have you ever watched a vampire movie where the vampire can some how seduce the women in the movie?"

"Yes. That's what you do."

"Exactly, that's what I do, and if you notice, that is how the girls don't notice if I take some of their blood," Dan said. "They are under my control, and can just feel… am not sure if there is a word that can describe what they are feeling."

"Well, my boy, you have turned out nothing like your Mom and Dad," Darren said, turning to gaze upon the stars.

"I know. I wasn't like this the first years, but I can't be in if I am out, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get it... And Dan, be careful to not hurt the girls."

"Who do you think I am, Mr. Raper? You saw that the girl... Okay I make them come to me, but after a while they want me without it, I just make them see me."

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful and don't get any of the pregnant," Darren laughed.

"That's a good one, Dad. They don't get pregnant without me wanting them to."

"You can control that?" Darren looked shocked.

"Yes, I can."

They walked in to the apartment and found a really happy girl. "Have you heard, Dan? I get to stay," Lisa jumped in his arms and gave him a big hug.

"That's great!" Dan said. She let go and Dan put her down on the floor.

"Well kid's, we have to be leaving," Darren said.

"I could take you there, it will spare you the trip," Dan reminded them.

"Would you do that?" Alisa said.

"Everything for my folk's," Dan smiled.

"I will be right back," Dan told Lisa, then he took his parent's hands and they appeared in the vampire mountain.

"Now Dan you have to remember, you have to teach Lisa how to get blood when she need it, she has always just had it right in front of her, and she isn't used to hunting for it," Alisa told him.

"I will never forget," Dan hugged his parents and left.

"That is so cool," Lisa said as he came back.

"Well, it is, but I would rather grow up normal than have all these powers."

"What do you mean?" Lisa said. Dan turned in to his real body.

"Oh my god, is that how old your body is?" Dan turned back.

"Yes, my body is six, and my brain an adult. This body, though, is eighteen."

"But I am fifteen, my body and mind."

"But your vampire aging form has just started, your body won't get sixteen before it has gone ten years."

"It has started?"

"Yes and if you ask me how, I don't know. I can just feel it. Its late, and we should get to bed," Dan said and smiled

-------------------------------------------

What did you think??


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm like really late with updating, but schools almost up, and all exams are coming up, were going to have a test in Biology, science, physics on Thursday, and I have been reading like hell to really get all the stuff in to my head

Okay, could have done this faster, but exams' are coming up, and I am doing some reading. 

Anyway, here is the update, and I hope you'll enjoy it!!

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Darren Shan and his characters. They belong to Darren Shan himself. And I do not own "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clepton.

**--**

**Chapter 2**

Another week past and Dan taught Lisa how to hunt. She didn't like it, and Dan knew that she couldn't have the responsibility to get blood on her own. Dan was afraid that she might stop drinking.

"But what if she's hurt?" Lisa asked.

"She's not. This is how we always hunt," Dan had said it again and again, but she didn't seem to get it.

He was always with her when she drank, but never took much himself; he liked to get it from the girls in the club. He just felt that their blood was full of something else: like heat, passion, lust, and it made him feel good.

They did much together. Dan had shown her the city, and they had done stupid tourist stuff and enjoyed each others company, but Dan could see that Lisa was getting bored.

"You are a boring person," Lisa told Dan.

"What makes you say that? Haven't we had much fun?"

"Because it's true. You don't do anything."

"If you are getting bored then don't complain about my life, I am quite comfortable with the way it is. But you could start school; get a job, anything you'd want to do. I've showed you the city," Dan told his sister.

"But that's over now, we did it all. You're still boring," she pouted. "But you're probably right; getting a job would be cool. Starting school would be another matter, but I could just take one lesson, like history," Lisa rambled.

"Then go out and find something to do," Dan told her and gestured towards the door.  
"I think I will," she got up and walked out the door.

Dan didn't know how she did it, but when she came back she had a job and was starting school. She looked quite happy, so Dan wasn't going to stand in her way.

Dan went out to the club again. It wasn't like he had sex every night, but he liked the club. It was nice to dance with girls, to feel the heat between him and his partner, and he could feel the heat from all the people in the room. It was quite a kick, hands on the girls' hip, feeling the rhythm.

Dan went over to the bar and got a bear. He drank half and then he heard something outside the club. Tonight like many other weeknights, there weren't anything interesting happening in the club, until he heard some noises outside. When Dan got outside in the ally there was one guy kicking another that was lying on the ground. Dan went over to stop it but the bully saw him and ran like hell before he could do anything. Dan rolled his eyes and went over to the man and helped him up.

"I am fine, I just need to get home, but thanks," the man mumbled and left in a hurry.

Not what he had expected, but the man did say thanks. Dan was about to go back in to the club, but then something got his attention. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, it was a voice, a girl's voice from the sound of it, and she was singing. Dan looked around to find out where the sound was coming from, and saw a window. Dan took off his shoes and started to climb up the wall. He was careful not to let the girl notice him when he looked in. What meet him almost made him fall down. In the room there was sitting one of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she had rather dark brown hair, eyes like emerald stones, and was not too fat or too thin, she was perfect. He could see her sitting on a chair singing and painting a picture. Dan closed his eyes and concentrated on what she was singing.

_**Ø**__**Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven**_

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
I'll find my way, through night and day  
Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven

Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knee  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please

Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure.  
And I know there'll be no more...  
Tears in heaven

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

Dan stood there listening to the song, the girl was really good. She was singing to a playback, but it was such a great feeling that went through his body when he heard her voice, the hair on his arms raised them selves when he heard her beautiful voice. Dan was about to leave when he saw a guy coming in to the room, and he could see the girl stiffen up.

Dan took a look at the picture before he left, he could see that it resembled what could be described as heaven. There were many clouds, and there was a golden gate, and two people in it.

He had to get home to Lisa and climbed down. He had to get to know who this girl was; maybe he could get her in the day and catch her if she left the house. But what really bugged him was that guy. The girl had seemed scared of him. Who was the guy?

--

And there the chapter ends! I hope you enjoyed it, and won't complain about it not being longer. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Really

Hey, the next chapters up. I know it's been a while, not even going to start with the excuses, there always is one.  
The important thing is that the chapters out ;) So read on…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan and his characters. They belong to Darren Shan himself. And I do not own "My heart will go on" it belongs to… someone :S don't know whom. (Titanic, Celin Dion, or someone else, don't really know)  
--

Chapter three

Lisa was getting along just fine. Everyone loved her at work and at school. She was happy; the only thing that was bothering her was the hunting.

"Dan, I mean it. I don't want to do this," Lisa said looking at him with teary eyes.

"Lisa, I have told you before. You will die if you don't drink blood. That's how it is, and how it has always been," Dan was getting tired of this. She always protested.

"Look, I'm tired of waiting in a wet and cold alley every week. This is how it always has been, Lisa, and it won't change."

She didn't replay to that. She bent down and drank from the woman's neck.

"Happy now?" she asked angrily.

"Yes, I'm happy that you will live for a while longer. But you're not happy. Lisa mum and dad told me to take care of you, and I will. Please don't make it harder," Dan pleaded.

"Why can't I go with you them?"

"Because you're 15 years old, and the clubs won't let you in."

"But I," Lisa began.

"No, drop it. I won't take you with me to a club, I already told you that I promised mum and dad that I would take care of you, and taking you out is not something they would have approved of," Dan said and started to walk.

Lisa didn't say anything all the way back home, and Dan actually liked the silence. He looked up at the stars. He had gone by the "mystery's girl's" house every day that week, but had never had the nerve to go in. the man came by every night, and Dan didn't like it. He had seen what the man had done, he had raped her, not once but several times and Dan guessed that it wasn't something new. Dan could understand why the girl wanted to go to heaven, and never have to look at the man again. You can save her. But would she want you to? That was the question. From her reaction he knew that she didn't like it there but… if he were to save her he had to take her from her home, kidnapping her. That wasn't legal, and then he would have to go to the police and tell them about what had happened, and she would properly not like that.

Dan was at a loss about what to do.

Ten minutes later they were back at the apartment.

"Dan, I'm sorry. I know you're just looking out for me, I just can't help feeling the way I do." Dan looked at her and hugger her.

"I know it's hard, and you are properly never going to get used to it, but just do it, that is all that is important. Once a week, that's all I ask, and all you need," Dan told her, looking at her.

"You should get to bed," Dan smiled.

"You're going out again aren't you? I don't get why you just had some blood," Lisa looked at her.

"I'm not going out to a club; I'm just going to get some air. Don't wait up."

Dan walked through the streets, knowing the way to the girl's home. He wanted to go inside and kill the man, but he knew he couldn't do that. However, he really wanted to hurt him.

Okay, just cool down, and relax. You can't do anything.

The stars are beautiful tonight. Just like her. Okay you have to do something. You can't let him hurt her again.

Dan had met her in the street two times the last week, and he had tried to get her attention, but she had either ignored him or not noticed him. That's when he sent out his pheromones like waves that would have any girl drooling over him, but she hadn't even as much as looked at him. Dan's best guess was that the man raping her had made her empty. Dan hadn't seen any emotions in her eyes, and she must be immune to his powers because of that. Dan didn't like it, not that he couldn't have her, but that the man had broke her.

Dan climbed up to the girl's window and looked in. She was sitting there singing again.

_**Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.**_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not  
go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Hearing the song, Dan almost felt like the girl wanted him to do something. Like she maybe had felt something and really wanted him to do something.

Dan had to do something, he couldn't just sit there and let the girl fall deeper in to nothingness. He decided to go in to the girl's room. He had to be careful. He put up a sound barrier, and went in. The girl didn't even move when she saw him, she didn't say anything or show any sign that she was afraid, and wanted him to get out of there.

"Hey, I heard you sing, and I thought it was really nice," The girl didn't say a thing. "My name is Dan, Dan Shan."

"Jade," she said in a voice that could have made him cry, it was beautiful, but so full if sorrow. This girl was like a walking zombie, she had closed herself from all emotions.

"Are you okay," Dan asked. She still didn't say anything. How could he make her talk? She needed a shoulder to cry on, but if he couldn't make the girl feel something, how was she suppose to cry. Dan sat down beside her. She didn't say anything.

--

So, what did you think? I spent much time on this one, trying my very best to make it really great ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, here is the fourth chapter of "A New Adventure." Been working a bit longer than planned on this one, but here it is, written ;) So enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan and his characters. They belong to Darren Shan himself. And I do not own "In the Arms of an Angle" belongs to Sarah Mclachlan I think, at least she's singing it in the song that I got, but I don't own it, just so that is said.….

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Dan wanted to help Jade; wanted to get her out of there, to steal her, take her away, far away, where she could be safe. But that wasn't possible, it would get reported, and he would go to jail, but he could tell the police what was going on in that house, and then… then they would take her away, and he would never see her again. Dan was at lost on what to do.

-

"So, what's up? You've been so quiet lately," Lisa asked at the breakfast table. It had been three days since he visited Jade. He didn't want to see her like that, broken down.

"Nothing, just been thinking a lot," Dan answered pushing his eggs around his plate.

"You love breakfast! And now you haven't even eaten one bite," Lisa looked at him.

"Fine, I'm not going to lie, but I can't tell you what it is, so could you just not ask?" Dan looked at her pleadingly.

"Okay, but you can talk to me you know, "Lisa smiled.

"I will if it starts concerning you."

-

Dan was in the ally outside Jades window, he could hear the grunts of the man. Dan was using all his self control to not go in there and …. do something.

He heard the door close and Dan went in.

"Jade?" Dan whispered.

Dan could see her lying on the bed. Her shirt was actually still on. The man didn't seem to care about her body; he just wanted to get a good shag.

Dan sighed and sat down beside her.

"Jade, I want to help you. Who is this man?" Dan tried, but she didn't answer.

Dan didn't know how long he had been sitting there but suddenly Jade sat up. "He's my mum's ex-boyfriend."

"Then why aren't you living with her?" Dan looked at her questioningly.

"She died in a car crash two years ago," Jade said looking out the window.

"We could go to the police," Dan suggested.

"They won't believe me; he's the state senator."

Dan sat there thinking. There had to be something that could be done. Family!

"Do you have some other family?" Dan tried to meet her eyes, but she looked right through him.

"No, my mum had a sister, Petunia, but she moved somewhere with her husband and son a few years ago."

Damn, he couldn't go and find them. He had to do something, anything.

"Then I'll steal you, take you away," Dan said, and for the second time she looked at him.

"That would only get you in trouble," she said, then looking away again.

She didn't say no, did she? Do it, the state doesn't even know about you. They couldn't do a lot; send out a picture of her, but you could move to Europe, far away from the US, and they wouldn't likely be able to find her!

"Come on. Come with me. I can't bear to see you like this. I don't know you, but I have this incredible feeling that I'm supposed to save you; to do something," Dan looked at her, wanting her to want to go with him.

"I don't know," Jade looked at him again. "Where would you take me? The police would be after you."

Dan, you can't just take her now, what about Lisa? You have to get mum and dad to come. No Lisa would hate me of I had them take her back to the mountain. I could get Vancha to come and look after her, but I would have to clarify that with mum and dad.

"I have to stay here. I can't leave," Jade looked out the window again.

Dan looked at her, placed a hand on her leg and looked deep into her eyes. "I'll come back for you in a few days. I have to make some arrangement before I can leave with you," Dan leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I promise," Dan smiled and left through the window.

-

"Dad!" Dan stood in the Prince's hall.

"Dan, what are you doing here? Is something wrong with Lisa? Has something happened?" Darren walked up to Dan.

"Lisa's fine, but I need to leave, so I needed to tell you and mum that I'm leaving Vancha to take care of her while I'm away," Dan said hoping that his father would say yes.

"Why do you have to leave?" Darren looked at him sternly, like a father.

"I can't really tell you the truth," Dan didn't get further.

"Then I can't just let you leave without an explanation," Darren said with a stern father's voice.

His mum and father sat down with him, and he explained about Jade and why he had to leave.

"He's raping her!" His mum sat there horrified.

"Yes, that's why I have to take her away. It's a messed up situation, but I can't let this go on. I have to do something, and it seems like taking her away is the only option."

"Okay, but make sure Vancha understands his responsibility," his father and mother looked at him.

"I will, now I have to go. I don't want this to take too much time."

-

Dan was ready; he had cleared everything with Vancha and Lisa without having to explain everything.

-

**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight**

In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

Dan got lost hearing her voice, but then remembering why he was there he climbed up the wall.

"Jade?" Dan asked as always. He could see her lying in the bed again. Dan walked over to her and sat down.

"Are you ready to leave?" Dan looked down at her lying there.

"I didn't think you would be back," Jade said. It broke his heart hearing that broken voice talking like that.

"I promised you that I would be back," Dan smiled.

"I'm ready." Jade sat up and for the first time she smiled. God, it was the greatest smile he had ever seen. Dan took her out of the window, and she was finally free. They only had to make it out of the country before they could really feel safe.

---------------------------------

So what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

So here is the next chapter, I know it's been a while, but I hope you'll be happy with this

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan and his characters. They belong to Darren Shan himself.

-----------------------

Chapter 5

The plane ride took forever. Eleven hours on a plane without anything to do. Not cool. Jade was sleeping. She had fallen asleep right after take off and hadn't woke up once since then, and that was nine hours ago. He had had to sit through three movies, or rather: _Ice Age 1_, _The Incredibles,_ and again _Ice Age 1_. He was bored… really bored. They were funny movies, but he had too much to think about. He needed an apartment. He had money, lots of money, which his parents had invested for him. Some, he had invested himself and managed to make a lot on stocks. He had worked some through the years, and he had gone to Las Vegas once or twice and won enough to last for several decades. He had figured out that they would arrive in England at 9 am, and they would have the whole day to find an apartment and buy it. It couldn't take that long could it? With the right money he should be able to buy it right away, he hoped.

The last two hours were spent going over the plan in his head, getting everything right - every last detail. Right before the plane started to descend, Jade woke up.

"Hey, sleepy head," Dan smiled.

"What time is it?" She asked stretching.

"We're about to land in England," Dan said pointing out the window at Big Ben.

"We're there!?" she asked looking out.

"Yes," Dan smiled.

Finding an apartment had been easier than he thought it would be. He had walked into the agency and requested a fine apartment, with a view, for two people no matter the cost. And there they were standing in a penthouse, with large rooms, lots of light and a view looking out at the London Eye.

"Dan, you didn't have to do this," Jade said. "I'm not worth it," she said in a whisper.

"Well, for one, I like living in a comfortable place, and two, you are worth so much more than this apartment. I would have bought you the world if I could," Dan said standing in front of her. Jade kept her eyes on the floor. Dan reached out and made her look at him.

"Jade, I can't say this enough. I know it's not your fault that you feel like this. But you are worth more that money can buy! I mean that," Dan stressed. It was frustrating having her not believe in him, but he also knew that he had to be patient with her if he ever wanted her to start feel like a normal person. He would tell her exactly what she meant to him every day if that's what it would take to heal her.

She didn't say anything to that, just started to walk around the room.

"Okay, we need something to eat. I saw a McDonalds down the street. Up for it?" Dan asked her.

"Sure," she said in a neutral voice.

She didn't talk much. If he asked a question, she answered, but she didn't initiate any conversation. It seemed like she had been getting better, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. She was like a hollow shell, and he knew that it was her stepfather's fault that she was like this. He wanted to kill the man for hurting her like this, but he knew that he couldn't. Jade needed someone to be there, and if he killed the man, he would be thrown in to jail. But… that's if people found out about it. They didn't have to. Dan's thoughts strayed for a moment before he shook his head. No, he couldn't kill the man. He wanted to, but he couldn't.

That night, Jade slept like a stone. Dan went out and found himself someone to feed on. He couldn't live like he had when living with Lisa. He needed to be careful, to be sure that Jade didn't find out what he was before he was ready to tell her, and not before he thought she was ready to hear the truth about him.

The next day, Dan got up early and made breakfast. Dan saw Jade came walking in to the living room in her night grown.

"Hey, want some pancakes?" Dan smiled.

"Sure." Just like yesterday, Dan thought.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Dan asked, taking a bite of the pancake.

"I don't know what there is to do in London," Jade answered.

Dan sighed, looking outside.

"You know what, neither do I, so let's just go outside and see what London has to give," Dan said, pulling her along out side.

They spent two hours that day on a tourist bus, which went all around London, showing them all the sights like the London Eye, Big Ben, London Bridge, and a lot more.

They ate at a Chinese restaurant. The food was really good, but Jade was just pushing her food around.

"So, did you have fun today?" Dan asked.

"Sure," Jade answered. That bothered Dan. She didn't seem happy about anything, just neutral. She didn't have an opinion.

"Jade?" Dan asked looking her in the eyes. She looked back.

"What did you think of the day?" Dan asked.

"Dan, it was fun," She said. "I enjoyed the day, but you've done too much for me. I am just waiting for the roof to fall." Dan could see a lot of emotions running around in her body.

"Jade, listen to me. I want to do this. I want you to get better. I want you to be happy. There is no catch except having to spend the day with me. I am not going to turn into your stepfather. I would never hurt you or anyone like that." Dan looked at her, trying to get it through to her.

"I…" Jade started.

"No, listen to me Jade. I know that you can't help feeling the way you do, and as much as it bothers me, I'll be patient. I'll try everything to get you to smile," Dan said, and Jade smiled. Although it was a half-happy, half-sad smile, it was still a smile.

"You're too good for me," was all she said. Dan took her to a movie rental place, and rented the movie _The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy._ Dan loved it and hoped that Jade might smile some more, if not laugh.

Back in the apartment, Dan made some popcorn and put the movie on. Jade smiled a bit. It was nice to see, but he wished that she would have laughed as well. He didn't like seeing her sad even though he had almost never seen her anything but sad. He wanted her to be happy.

"Jade, what do you say to go dancing tomorrow?" Dan said putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"I can't dance," She said looking away.

"Well, seeing as it is a salsa learning course, that doesn't matter," Dan said smiling, earning a smile in return.

"Okay, if it'll make you happy, I guess I'll try," she said, almost sounding like a normal girl.

Dancing made Jade laugh, and Dan had never been so happy in his entire life - seeing her laugh, seeing her smile. Dan laughed with her, danced with her, and made it an unforgettable night.

They were in the hallway when they bumped in to someone carrying a bag of groceries.

"Sorry," Dan said. "We didn't see where we were walking," he bent down and helped the stranger put the food back in the bags.

"No, I should have looked where I was going," the man said. When Dan looked at him, there was something familiar with the face.

A fifteen year old memory suddenly sprang forth:

"_**God, can she be a bigger pain in the ass?" the red head asked.**_

"_**We are taking her subject, you know," the raven haired one said after.**_

"_**Was class that bad?" the girl asked them.**_

"_**You can't imagine Hermione, it was horrible," the red head complained again.**_

"_**Hey, who's your friend?" the raven haired boy asked.**_

"_**This is Dan - that kid that showed up in the great hall," Hermione said.**_

"_**And look at this, we're suppose to see something in this ball," the red head hadn't stopped. **_

_**The glass ball caught Dan's eyes. He could see in it, and he got an idea. Dan moved closer, looking into it.**_

"_**What's he doing?" a male voice asked, but Dan was too far gone to know who.**__****_

_Dan was in a small town. It looked kind of old. There were many people there, walking around. They seemed afraid of something. _

"_Five minutes to dark!" someone shouted out. "Everyone inside, the dark ones are coming!" Dan looked around. Dark ones? Dan walked around; there was something he was supposed to see._

_He walked in to an alley, and saw a man bent over a woman._

"_Like the sun's going to stop me from getting some food!" the man mumbled. The man looked out on the street, and Dan could say that he looked like someone else. "Stupid vampaneze, ruining everything."_

"_**Hey!" A hand landed on his shoulder. Dan looked to see the raven haired boy looking at him, waving a hand in front of his eyes.**_

"_**Are you okay?" the boy actually looked worried.**_

"_**Yeah, I want to go to daddy," Dan said.**_

"_**Did he just see something in this thing?" the other boy asked. "That's not even possible!"**_

"_**Oh Ronald, of course he didn't, now let's take him to his father," she said.**_

Dan looked at he man again; it was the same raven head guy, only older - 15 years older.

"You must be the new people," he said. "I'm Harry Potter." He held out his hand.

"I'm Dan Shan, and this is…" Dan stopped, realizing that he didn't know Jade's last name.

"I'm Jade Evens," she said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Harry smiled. "Are you hungry? I was just about to make dinner, and I bought too much," he let the question hang in the air.

"Sure," Dan said smiling.

Up in Harry's apartment, Jade sat down in the living room, while Dan followed Harry into the kitchen.

"I guess you don't remember me, do you?" Dan said. Harry suddenly turned around looking at him.

"No, I don't," Harry said looking closer.

"We meet at your school, when I was five, you and some red head had some glass ball with you," Dan said.

"Wow! That was you?" Harry said.

"Yeah, small world, huh?" Dan said.

The evening went by with Harry and them asking some question to get to know each other, though Harry and Dan left out the part about them already having met.

"I'm so sorry for you. I lost my parent when I was fifteen moths old," Harry said, looking at Jade.

"It's not your fault. My mom was in a taxi, coming home from work. The taxi was hit by a trailer, and she died almost immediately," Jade said. "I just wish I had some more to remember her by."

"Same here," Harry said. "I've only got a few pictures, which isn't the same as having something that belonged to her," he finished.

"Yeah, I've got something, but not much, though I always carry around a picture of her," Jade smiled, pulling a picture out of her pocket, handing it to Harry.

"Oh my god!" was all Harry said, dropping the picture.

----------------

Okay, that's that, I hope you enjoyed it, review! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, finally the next chapter is out! God this takes me forever, I know :S But I'll try to be faster, but the end of the school year is coming up, with several big tests, which will not leave me with a lot of time to write, but I'll try that's all I can promise.

This is a crossover between the Darren Shan world and the Harry Potter world. And I warn that there might be spoilers.

And reading you'll soon see that this is not following the books (didn't really like the end of Harry Potter with all of the different people dying) so in here, they are alive and well :D

But again there might be spoilers for those of you who haven't read all the books of each series.

But enough of this, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan and the other characters. They belong to Darren Shan himself. And I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling.

-----------------------------------

From last chapter:

"_Yeah, I've got something, but not much, though I always carry around a picture of her," Jade smiled, pulling a picture out of her pocket, handing it to Harry._

"_Oh my god!" was all Harry said, dropping the picture._

------------------------------

Chapter 6

"What?" Dan exclaimed, as Harry walked out of the room, came back inside, then turned around in a 360, before sitting down again and looking as if he wanted to get up again.

Dan looked at Jade and saw her picking up her picture.

"What was your last name again?" Harry asked looking at Jade.

"Evens," she said, looking back with questioning look on her face.

"Why do you ask?" Dan asked, wanting to know what was going on.

"Because that," Harry said pointing at the picture still in Jade's hands, "is my mother."

"You just said that your parents died when you were 15 months old?" Dan said, looking at Harry, then at Jade.

"I know, I don't understand it either, but it's no mistake. That is my mother," Harry said.

"Who are you?" Jade suddenly asked.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said.

"No, why would she know about Aunt Petunia and not you?" Jade asked again. Dan remembered that Jade had mentioned an aunt before.

"I can't honestly say," Harry looked bewildered; it didn't seem like he knew what to think.

"I don't want to be rude, but I've got to go and look into something, so if you…" Harry didn't finish.

"Sure, call okay, the cat is out of the bag, and can't be sent back inside," Dan said.

"Of course not, I have a sister! That's going to take some getting used to, but I wouldn't want to forget about that," Harry said smiling.

Up in their apartment, Dan led Jade to the sofa, it seemed like she was in some kind of shock.

"Do you want something to drink, or…" Dan let the question hang open.

"I think I just want to go to bed," She said getting to her feet.

"Okay, but if there is anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask," Dan said.

Harry's P.O.V:

Harry apparated to Ron and Hermione's house and knocked on the door.

"Harry," Hermione smiled. "Has something happened?" she asked, quickly noticing his mood.

"I've got to borrow your floo; is that okay?" he asked walking inside. There he found Ron, holding a little baby over his shoulders.

"Hey mate, what's up," he asked.

"I just met my sister," He said before flooing to Remus and Sirius' place.

Harry stepped though the floo, finding Remus reading on the sofa, and Sirius (as Padfoot) lying on the ground. Sirius changed back as soon as he saw Harry.

"Has something happened?" he asked much like Hermione.

"I just met my sister, the one I didn't know I had," he said sitting down on the sofa.

"What?!" they both asked at the same time.

"I sort of ran in to my neighbour, and dropped all my belongings. They helped me got it all together, so I asked them to come inside, out of politeness. I actually knew the guy that was there, and this girl showed me a picture of her dead mother, and it turned out to be my mother, who must have still been alive before actually dying later on," Harry said, "And oh, this girl is about 17 years old, which means mum must have been alive for _several years_ before she died in some car accident," he said, putting his face in his hands.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked. Harry looked up.

"Do you think I would be here if I weren't sure!" he said, getting to his feet.

"How is this possible?" Harry said waving with his hands.

"Harry first of all I think you should try to calm down a bit," Sirius said.

"Calm down! How in the bloody world can I calm down! I just found out that I have a sister, born to my supposedly dead mother," he said looking at them.

Remus sighed.

"Harry, we will deal with this, but we don't know how this is possible, but we will talk to the headmaster tomorrow when it isn't this late," Remus said, and it actually calmed him down a bit to know that there was a plan to this all.

"Okay, okay, you're right. Should I bring her to Hogwarts, according to this Dan guy, she doesn't know of the wizarding world."

"Well, she is not going to be in the dark for long," Sirius said, smiling. "But just as a precaution Harry, take this Dan with you too, I think that your sister would like to have someone familiar there," Remus said.

Dan's P.O.V.

Dan sat in the living room, not being able to fall asleep. He heard the elevator ring and saw the doors open and Harry standing there.

"And?" Dan asked.

"We're going to the headmaster tomorrow. I'm hoping he can bring some light to the situation," Harry said sitting down on the sofa

Dan coughed, "You mean taking Jade to Hogwarts, a place which consists of magic, something which she had up to this point never believed to exist?" Dan asked.

"Look, she's my sister, so she can't avoid the wizarding world for long. I am the boy who lived and rather famous. This won't go unnoticed by the media," Harry said looking at him.

"Great," Dan said, breathing heavily. "I had planned to tell her when she's more ready," he said.

"Look, there is no good time to be told about magic, okay? I should know," Harry said.

"That's not what I meant," Dan said, contemplating telling him about Jade.

"Then what were you thinking about?" Harry asked.

Dan looked towards the bedroom and pointed his hand at it, creating a shield that would prevent Jade from hearing anything they were talking about.

Harry looked at the wall. "I thought you weren't magical?" Harry asked him.

"I'm not; just different," Dan said, "Which isn't the point here.

"Look Jade's got a bad history. I don't really know what happened to her father, but when I found her she was living with her mother's ex-boyfriend. Her mother died two years ago, and she didn't really have anywhere else to go. The state must not have been able to find her biological father. But the thing is that this man abused her, sexually abused her," Dan said waiting.

"What!" Harry said looking pale.

"Yes, he did. I didn't know what to do. I took her and left. I just had to get her out of there, and she's not doing too good," Dan said frowning, "I had hoped that bringing her here would help, change her in to a new person, a happier person. But so far it hasn't helped much."

"She thinks you'll turn on her too," Harry said looking out the window.

Dan looked up meeting Harry's eyes.

"I grew up with my aunt and uncle, and they didn't really care for me. My uncle was rather rough with me, often handling me a bit too much, and I would end up with a broken bone. When my godfather and another friend of my parents showed up, wanting me, I always had it in my mind that it wouldn't take long before they realised the same thing as my relatives, threw me out, and left me alone," Harry said.

"Then maybe you're more equipped to deal with this than I am. I keep telling her that I won't turn in to a monster, but she doesn't believe me," Dan hesitated, "and she probably shouldn't. Technically, in the eyes of several people, I am a monster," Dan said.

"It all depends on your way of living, I would say. If you go around killing people, yeah I would agree and say that you are a monster, but I got the feeling that you're not like that," Harry said.

Dan didn't say anything to that.

"I'll be here by 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. Hopefully you'll be ready then."

Dan just smiled at that.

The next day Dan woke Jade up a bit earlier than needed.

"What's going on?" Jade asked, sitting at the table. Dan could see fear in her eyes.

"Harry is taking us to some place, and I just wanted to try and explain some things before we go there," Dan said. Jade remained silent and Dan took that as a sign that he should continue.

"We're not going to just some place, no that's not the right place to start," Dan said thinking.

"I haven't been totally honest with you Jade," Dan started. "I am not going to tell you the whole truth today, but when I do, you'll understand why I have been reluctant to tell you. What I am going to tell you is that I am not just some ordinary guy," Dan said, looking at the salt shaker at the table and making it start levitating.

Dan looked at Jade, but saw no reaction in her.

"I already knew you were different Dan; that's why you helped me and were able to," She said looking at him. "I am grateful for what you have done, and I haven't really showed it to you since we came here, and I am sorry for that. But I am scared... all the time," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know Jade, but there is nothing to be scared of," Dan said walking over to her and putting his arms around her.

"We will get through this together, okay?" Dan said, meeting her eyes again.

"Harry is also different, different than me. He is actually a wizard, which just sounds ridiculous," Dan said. Jade looked at him, Dan could see that she wanted to know more.

"He is talking us to this school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There we're going to meet the headmaster, who is rather wise. Harry hopes that he will be able to tell us how this is all possible," Dan said.

"Okay," Jade said smiling, and Dan returned the smile.

"You're a remarkable woman," Dan said, kissing her head and hugging her.

Harry came and took them to some house. It had been the strangest way of travelling. Dan preferred his own way.

"We're just stopping here before going to Hogwarts," Harry said knocking on the door.

"Harry we got your message," the woman in the door said. She turned her head and looked at Jade and Dan. "This is them?" She asked.

"Yes, Hermione. Can we come in? We're running a bit late," Harry said.

"Ron's already gone ahead," Hermione said.

They walked over to the fireplace.

Dan saw Hermione stepping in to it, throwing some powder in and yelling Hogwarts before green flames enclosed her, and she was gone.

"Wow," Dan said. "You sure that is safe?" Dan asked.

"That's what I thought the first time," Harry smiled. "But you just step in to there and do the same, and we'll arrive right where we're suppose to," Harry said.

Dan saw Jade step in to the fireplace with out hesitation, and she did exactly the same as Hermione, disappearing in green flames.

"Well if she can do it, I guess I can too," Dan said.

Inside the fireplace, he closed his eyes, threw the powder down, and yelled Hogwarts.

Seconds later he fell face down on the floor.

"I am so not doing that again," he said getting to his feet. He looked up and saw that there were a lot people in the room. His eyes stopped when he saw Jade.

"You could have done that more gracefully," She smiled.

"I guess I could have," Dan smiled back.

They all sat in the office. Harry had just told the headmaster everything that had happened.

"Well this is rather interesting," the headmaster said looking at Jade with two blue clear eyes.

"So let me get this straight," Dan started, "We're here to understand how this is possible. Why?" he asked.

"Why?" Harry repeated.

"Yes why. Why is it important to know? It is what it is. There is no reason to figure out more than that, it there?"

"It is just for the sake of understanding why Lily wouldn't contact any of us after what happened there that one night," the headmaster answered him.

"Understanding is fine, but why do you need Jade here?" Dan asked.

"To see if she knew anything that could be of help," Harry said. "You don't want to be here, I get it, but I would rather know how this is possible because it means that mum survived the killing curse, somehow ending up in America, which doesn't make any sense."

"Fine," Dan said, sitting back in the chair.

"And what exactly is your position in all of this?" a black haired man asked, looking at him with pricing black eyes. Harry had taken the short version, leaving out who Dan really was.

"He is with me for support. He is the only one here that I really trust," Jade said with a surprisingly strong voice.

"I get the feeling that I should recognise you," The Headmaster said looking at Dan.

"Yes, I have been here before, but at the moment I would like certain information about me to stay in the dark," he said looking in to the Headmaster deep blue eyes. He got the feeling that the Headmaster could actually hear his thoughts. 'I would like it if Jade didn't find out about me begin a vampire just jet,' Dan thought, and he could see the recognition in the Headmasters eyes.

"Ah, yes now I remember, welcome back Dan. It has been a long time," he said. Dan gave a short nod at that.

"Well let's begin then," the Headmaster said, smiling.

-----------------------------------------

That was the end of this chapter. I could have made it longer, but then it would have taken longer to get out, so this will just have to do for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey it's been way too long, as I always say. And I'm not going to really excuse it, but life's what got in the way. But here the chapter is, and I for those of you following the chapter, I thank you for your patients.

And here it is:

--------------------------

_From last chapter:_

"Well let's begin then," the Headmaster said, smiling.

Chapter 7

Dan was sitting in the Great Hall. They had been talking for hours, and they had become none the wiser. He was getting tired of all this and wanted to go home, but somehow this seemed to have made some part of Jade come out. She was talking, really talking, not just answering in as few words as possible, but making conversations, which was the only reason Dan hadn't left with her.

Dan shook his head. He meant what he had said; what difference did the truth make? Okay, he understood that they wanted to understand why Lily hadn't remembered all of them, but still, there was no way to change what happened, so why not let the past be left in the past?

He sighed. No, he was not going to understand it. He was not emotionally involved in it all, and he guessed that emotions changed it all.

Harry P.O.V

They were still in the headmaster's office. He was standing, looking out the window. There was no way to really figure it out. If the headmaster didn't know, then it was most likely that they wouldn't be able to figure it out.

"I've told you everything I know, and if that isn't enough then I'm sorry, but I can't help with anything else. I don't know magic, and I didn't know that a lot of things were possible until today," Jade said.

Harry turned around and looked at her. He could see some resemblance, but he wouldn't have suspected her to be his sister if he had met her out in the world somewhere. She had brown hair, but seeing her sitting in the sun, he could see a reddish look to it, just like his mum. And the eyes, they were the same as his and Lily's. How he had missed that was beyond him. They were unique. But he hadn't been looking for any relatives, seeing as the only one he had were his aunt, uncle, and Dudley.

Harry sat down in the chair next to hers.

"So, what was mum like?" he asked. Remus and Sirius didn't talk that much about Lily, but then again he had never asked either.

"She was the greatest person," Jade smiled, but it faded a few seconds later. Harry remembered what Dan had said about her stepfather. He didn't like it. Just the thought of someone being able to do such a thing made him angry, and that such a thing had been done to his sister, it made him want to hunt down this guy and do something to him as well. But he couldn't do that just as Dan couldn't have done anything to him.

"Look Jade, Dan told me about what happened, what your stepfather did to you," Harry started, and he could see her flinch. He reached over and touched her knee, and she flinched again.

"I can't tell you how angry it makes me feel," he said. "But I understand how you feel."

He had expected her to say something like him not being able to understand anything, but she said nothing. _Because you just told her that you know something very personal about her. _

"My aunt and uncle, well mostly my uncle, abused me too," He began, and at this Jade looked up and met his eyes.

"He didn't rape me; he would never have done such an _abnormal_ thing as raping a boy, but he hurt me in horrible ways," he told her, not looking away.

"I know you expect Dan to turn on you, but he is a good guy. He only wants to help you, and you shouldn't push him away. People like him are rare, and you are lucky to have him. Don't let your past ruin the life you can have in the present and future."

"I'm just so scared. He has been so kind to me, and it just feels too good to be true - like I am in a dream, and I might wake up to it just being a good dream, and finding myself back in that nightmare." Harry saw her eyes darkening

"Why would a complete stranger rescue another stranger if he didn't have a motive?"

"I told you, he is a good person. He wants to help you; he wants to give you the life you should have had. Just try and you'll see that I am telling the truth," Harry said giving her a smile. A second later the headmaster, Snape, Sirius, and Remus came in to the room.

"And?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, we can't find anything that might even start to explain what could have happened," the headmaster said, his usually twinkling blue eyes rather dull.

Harry sighed, just like he expected.

Dan's P.O.V

A week had gone by, and they were still at Hogwarts… and they were still sitting in that dusty old office.

"Look we're not going to find out anything anytime soon, so why don't Jade and I leave and you call us when you find the answer," Dan said standing up.

"Dan, I'm sorry for keeping you here," Jade said. Dan looked at her, and he could feel that she didn't want to leave just yet. They were in a place that her mother used to live, and she wanted to see more of it.

"No, you want to find out more. That is understandable," Dan said, sitting down again. "But all this research is driving me crazy," he said, sighing. "If we are still welcome we could stay, but perhaps doing something fun instead of being coped up inside this office."

"I have to agree with that, I could use some fresh air," Harry said.

It wasn't just fun and fresh air that was on Dan's mind. Fresh blood was becoming a problem. He needed blood and needed it soon. He could feel it; he couldn't go much longer without it. That was a flaw with how he was built. He and Lisa couldn't go for a lengthy period of time with out blood, about two weeks and that was it. And animal blood didn't help. It might prolong death by a day or so but no further than that.

He and Jade spent the rest of the day exploring the outside of Hogwarts. It was nice with some fresh air.

"Dan," Jade started but didn't say anything else. Dan knew to be patient and give her some time.

"Harry told me that you told him about my stepfather," she said looking at the ground.

"Look I'm sorry. It wasn't something that I should have told him, but I felt like I had to with everything that was going on. And then with bringing this whole world upon you, I just did what I thought to be right at the time. But after hearing him tell his story, I guess I sort of made the right choice. I haven't been able to do anything to help, but maybe bringing in someone that really understands might help," Dan said sighing. "But I understand if you feel betrayed."

"I don't. I understand, and it's not true," Jade said looking up at him. "You have helped, more that you understand. You rescued me. You took me away from that place, from _him_, and I could never thank you enough, but I can't help what I'm feeling. I feel like I'll wake up at anytime and find out that it was all just a dream, or that you'll start to see that I deserved what I got, and that you could also find some pleasure in it." Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Jade, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you," Dan said, meeting her eyes, making sure that she could see that he was telling the truth. And he was telling the truth; he would never hurt her, but there was still a chance that he might, no matter how much he didn't want to. He could tell her that he would never hurt her, but he couldn't know that for sure. He could hurt her by telling her about him. If she were to find out, she might… Dan didn't want to think about it.

"I know, but at the same time I don't," she said looking away.

"I guess time is the only thing that will show you the truth. For now my word will have to be enough." They walked back to the castle in silence.

The next day he found Jade down by the lake. She was standing there, and her voice was unmistakable. Dan closed his eyes and listened to what she was singing.

**(Flyleaf "Broken wings")**

**Thank you for being such a friend to me  
Oh I pray a friend for life,  
And have I ever told you how much you mean to me?  
Oh you everything to me  
I'm thinking all the time I could tell you what I feel,  
I'm contemplating phrases,  
I'm gazing on eternity,  
I am floating in serenity...**

And I am so lost for words  
And I am so overwhelmed

Please don't go just yet  
Can you stay a moment please  
We can dance together  
We can dance forever

Under your stars tonight  
We'll live and breathe this dream

So close your eyes, but don't dream too deep  
And please pass me some memories  
And when I fall you're underneath  
A thousand broken hearts, carried by a thousand broken wings  
A thousand broken wings

"Wow," Harry said.

"Yeah," Dan said.

"You should go down to her," Harry said.

Dan looked at him, and there was something in the man's eyes that he couldn't explain.

"But know this, if you hurt her, you'll be sorry," Harry said, and Dan could tell he wasn't joking.

--------------------------------------------------------

And that was it. What do you think? I haven't used a song in the last few chapters, and I wanted to bring that back, and I just felt like it fitted sort of...

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Well here it is, the next chapter. I managed to write it as I promised myself I would do. It's a bit of a cliff-hanger, but that's just how it turned out to be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan and the other characters. They belong to Darren Shan himself. And I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling.

And to chapter 7 it also applies, I forgot to write the disclaimer in that one, but that does not mean that I own it in any way, it all belongs to Darren Shan and J., and the song, "Broken wings", as you might have seen belongs to Flyleaf.

And with that said, let the chapter begin!

---------------------------------

Chapter 8

Harry's P.O.V.

_Jade Evens, Sister of The Boy-Who-Lived!_

_By: Rita Skeeter _

_It has just recently been discovered that our own hero isn't as alone as we thought. He has a half sister who has been living in America up until now, and she has come to Hogwarts to visit her brother. It is not yet clear how this came to be. Lily Evens was thought dead long ago, but that turns out to be the wrong conclusion._

"How did this get out?!" Harry exclaimed, looking at everyone that was sitting in the headmaster's office.

"We are not entirely sure about that, Harry," Remus said.

"God, I hate that woman! She thinks she can spy one anyone she wants to!" he continued.

He hadn't wanted the whole world to know, at least not yet, and not like this, blown up in the paper.

Dan's P.O.V.

He had gotten up that morning feeling like crap, he needed to get into town to get some blood and soon. He felt week, really week; just getting up in the morning was hard. But then _this_ had to happen. The story had gotten in to the press, and Harry was not happy about it.

"Look, you told me that this would get out somehow, and now it has. It might not be the way you wanted to, but it's happened. Can't we just focus on what we are here to do in the first place?" Dan said. He needed to get out of there.

"How could they have figured it out?" Jade asked in a hoarse voice, looking down at the floor.

"Rita can take the form of a small beetle; it wouldn't be hard for her to hide somewhere and spy on us. She's done it before," Harry said, walking around. "We need to do something about this." He stopped only to continue walking again. "I need to face the press myself and try to do something." He frowned.

"And you would say what?" Dan asked. "You don't know anymore than what the paper has already said, and you can't answer the questions that we are still trying to answer." _Dan, take a break and get out of there, you will need your strength for this. _

"Dan is right about that, Harry. There is nothing you can say to make this situation any better," the headmaster said, and it seemed like he got through to the man.

Although, Dan was worried about them looking into Jade's life and finding that she had gone missing, and that people were probably looking for her. That would not look good, and it would not be easy to explain either.

"Why don't we take a break and get some air? I certainly need some," Dan said, getting to his feet.

He and Jade were down by the lake. God, he needed to get away soon. Today. _Tell her that you need to go and fetch some clothes or something…_

But before he could even so much as open his mouth, something hit him and he fell to the ground. He might be weak, but the blow didn't knock him unconscious. He could see several people struggling to drag Jade with them towards the gate. _Dan do something!_

"He's still awake! Kill him!" a man shouted.

"Avada Kedavra," he heard another man shout, and a green light came his way. Dan threw up his arm and the light dissolved, but that weakened him, and he fell to the ground, almost passing out. He looked up and met Jade's eyes and knew that there was nothing he could do to stop the men from taking her, and he knew that it was his fault. If he had been drinking as he should have been, he would have easily have been able to stop them, but now, there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop them. He watched helplessly as they took her outside the gate and disappeared with a pop.

He woke up in a bed in a white room. He sat up quickly and saw that people were in the room.

"Dan, you're awake," Harry said, walking towards him.

"Jade!" Dan gripped Harry's shirt. "Tell me you have her!" he yelled. Seeing the answer in Harry's eyes, he knew that she was still gone.

"No, we don't. We hoped that you might be able to tell us what happened. We only found you unconscious outside."

Dan cursed, and got of the bed, only to fall back down again.

"You, mister, are staying in bed," he heard a woman tell him.

Dan looked at her, but found that it might be good to cooperate. Moving a bit, he felt awful. From the group, he suddenly heard a gasp and looked at them, not understanding what had happened.

"Wow, you still look like this?" Harry asked him, looking at him in awe.

"What?" Dan asked before looking down at himself, and saw that he was back in his six year old body. He frowned; that meant that he was really not far from dying.

"God, I need to get out of her," he said, trying to get up, but not managing even that.

"You are not going anywhere mister. You are weak, and until I find a way to fix that, you are staying in that bed," the woman told him; she must have been the doctor or something.

"What I need is fresh blood. I should have gotten it ages ago, but things have been too hectic to leave." Dan sighed and shook his head. "This is all my fault. If I had been up to my full strength this wouldn't have happened."

Harry held out his hand, and Dan knew that he was offering his own blood.

"Harry," Dan said but Harry shook his head. Dan sighed again, taking the hand. He used his nail to open a vein, and put his lips to it. The blood filled him in ways that he had never experienced before. This blood was powerful. This wasn't like anything he had ever tasted before. This was magic. The blood was filled with magic, and it felt great!

_Dan, you need to stop,_ he told himself. That was more than enough; he licked the wound and saw it heal nicely.

He looked up and saw that Harry had sat down during the process.

"Wow, that felt strange," Harry told him taking a hold of his wrist.

"You have no idea," Dan said, turning himself back to his 17-year-old self.

"You really still look like that?" Harry looked at him.

"Yeah," Dan grimaced. "My body gets one year older every tenth year, and it's been 15 years since we last meet, which would make me like 6 ½ years old. But that's not important," Dan said getting serious.

"Jade was kidnapped by some people. They hit me with a spell from behind. It probably should have knocked me unconscious, but it didn't. I tried to fight, but they cast this spell, and when I stopped it, I almost passed out from exhaustion. They took her outside the gate and disappeared. We should be out there finding her instead of sitting here doing nothing," Dan said.

"Dan, as much as I want to find her too, we don't know who took her or where to look. We can't do anything before we know more."

"Maybe I could help you there," a man's voice said. Dan looked up and saw a blond guy standing by the door. Dan could see that the man looked pale, and he could smell blood from the guy.

"Malfoy!" he heard Harry exclaim from beside him. Dan looked at Harry then back again, only to see the man falling towards the ground, passing out.

----------------------------------------------------------

And that was that for now, what do you think? It's getting towards a climax here.  
Sorry about the sort of cliff-hanger. It just turned out to end this way.

Well tell me what you thought about it! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, here it is the last chapter!! It took me longer than expected to finish it; things got in the way. I am going to be pretty busy until Christmas. But I finally just decided to get it done and not leave the room before it was over and done with. And it worked. Sometimes that's what's needed, to force your self to work.

This is the last chapter of the only story I've been working on for some time now. As sad as it might be for now this story is over. I'm not planning any sequel in the near future. And with that said, on with the reading :D

Chapter 9

Dan didn't like to wait. He didn't like it at all, but he could clearly see that the man named Malfoy was hurt. But he knew something about Jade, and he didn't want to wait. He wanted to go get her, but no, he had to wait around until they could heal him.

A few hours later the man woke up.

"Where is she," Dan asked him.

"Hey, give him a few minutes to wake up," Harry told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to go and get her, now!" Dan said turning around.

"The polite thing to do would be to introduce yourself," Malfoy said.

"And the only thing you can do is tell me where Jade is!" Dan said angrily.

"Hey," Harry said, placing a hand on his chest. "Getting angry won't help the situation.

"His name is Dan, and as you can se, he is rather eager to go and rescue Jade," Harry said.

"Father has her," Malfoy said.

"And where can I find this Father?" Dan asked in a controlled voice.

"He is at home, but you'll never get in there without my help," he said.

"You'd be amazed at what I can manage to do on my own," Dan said.

"No, he's right. You can't get into Malfoy Manor without help," Harry frowned.

"Then let's go!" Dan said. Why in the world couldn't they just leave already?

"You feel up to it?" Harry looked at Malfoy.

"I don't think I have much of a choice in the matter," Malfoy said, looking at Dan.

They were in some forest somewhere. He could clearly see the gigantic manor in front of them; it was big, really big. And he understood a bit better why he couldn't have gone in there and found her on his own. There was no way he could find Jade in there; she could be anywhere, like searching for a needle in a haystack.

"And are we going to stand around all day?" Dan asked. All he wanted was to go in there and find her.

"We can enter through the dungeons," Malfoy said.

"Your house has dungeons?" Harry asked, and Malfoy just gave him a look and continued walking.

Inside the house Dan felt a bit better, but he wished that he knew where to look for Jade.

"Where would your father take her?" Harry asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure. I would suggest using a point me spell, but then Father will know that we're here," Malfoy said.

Dan looked around. Why would this man take Jade? He wasn't sure about that, but Harry was kind of famous, so that might be the reason behind it, or?

"Does this "Father" have anything against you, Harry?" Dan asked.

"Well, I just about destroyed his life, but don't think he would have a grudge against me because of that."

Okay, he does have a reason to take Harry's sister. But what would he do to her? Try and destroy her life? Dan's thoughts swirled around that thought, and Oh god! He couldn't. Dan started walking, needing to find some stairs that led up.

"Hey, where are you going?" he heard someone yell. Dan didn't care; he needed to find Jade now!

"Dan, stop!" Harry said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to find her now, so let go of me," Dan said in a dangerous voice.

"You're searching blind. Tell us where you want to go, and Malfoy will show us the way," Harry said.

That is the smart thing to do, Dan, and you know it.

"The bedroom, I'm looking for the bedroom."

"Why?" Malfoy asked, but when he didn't get an answer he walked in front of him, "This way."

They walked up several stairs which led to a hallway. Malfoy looked at them and put his hand in front of him, telling them that it was this way. He stopped in front of a door. Dan didn't wait, he could her some struggling in there, and it was Jade. He couldn't hear anyone else, and therefore he went inside, closing the door behind him. Jade was lying on the bed, wearing only, what Dan would call, too little.

"Jade," Dan said walking slowly over to the bed. She looked at him pleadingly, but didn't say anything. He got the feeling that she couldn't. He sat down on the bed and put a hand over her mouth and he could feel something there. Yes, something was preventing her from talking. He concentrated on the stop. "Dan, please help me," he heard her say. Dan looked at her, God how could this "Father" have done such a thing?

He helped her up. "Do you know where you're clothes are?" He asked looking her deeply in the eyes.

She shook her head. Ok, improvise; he wasn't going to let her walk out of there wearing only that dress. He looked around the room, and saw a closet. He looked in there, he didn't find anything he would have called normal clothes, and picked out some coats looking thing, and put it around her.  
"Come on, Harry's outside the door," he said putting an arm around her leading her towards the door. They had taken one step and the door opened, and a tall blond guy entered. He looked like Malfoy, and Dan guessed that this must be "Father".

"I think you should leave now, I don't take lightly towards strangers entering my home," the man said looking at him.

Dan could see that both Malfoy and Harry were out in the hallway just standing here. They must be under some sort of spell.

"I'm not leaving without Jade," Dan said. There must be someway to get out of here.

The man raised his wand and smiled. "Then you're not leaving at all. Avada Kadavra," Dan had no idea what those words meant, but he shielded Jade with his own body and held a hand up in front of him creating a shield. Dan the same kind of draining as he had last time that green spell had hit his shield, but this time he didn't pass out.

"Impossible!" he heard "Father" say. Dan looked at him, "Second time I do that, so I guess not so impossible."

"Dan," he heard Jade whisperer in his ear. Get out of there.

"Everything will be okay," he looked at her, meeting her eyes, and he could see that she believed him.

"No! You will die!" the "Father" yelled, again hitting his shield with that green spell. Dan could feel that he couldn't take too many of those spells.

Do something Dan, he didn't want to kill the man, he didn't want Jade to see him kill anyone, but he needed to get out of there. He placed Jade behind himself facing the man.

"I think that this has gone on for too long," Dan said holding up his hand. "Your time is up," He let a white smoke hit the man, and he fell to the ground.

"Come on," he told Jade. He ended whatever it was holding Harry and Malfoy in place, and was about to continue on his way when. "He's right that is supposed to be impossible," he tuned around and looked at Malfoy.

"I would say that there might be some way to shield oneself against the killing curse, seeing as both Dan and I have done it," Harry said smiling, "Let's get out of here."

Back at Hogwarts Jade was checked by Madam Pomfrey, who said that she physically was fine.

Back in their quarters Dan and Jade was sitting on the sofa.

"Jade I guess you've already understood that I'm not exactly normal," Dan said, and she smiled.

"But I've not told you the whole truth. I've been afraid of what you might think of me if I did, and I still do. But you deserve to know the truth. This secret is the reason why you were kidnapped in the first place," Dan got up and walked around the room for a bit.

"I could never be afraid of you Dan," Jade said getting to her feet as well. Dan frowned looking at her.

"I'm not so sure. But I can't hide it any longer. If there…" Dan stopped. They had never actually said anything about having a relationship. Dan wanted it, he pretty much loved Jade, but he had never touched her in any such way, not knowing what she thought about the whole thing.

"Dan," Jade started, and stopped and took a deep breath. "You are always going to be my everything. You're the one good thing that has ever happened to me. I have found that I have a brother, but even that can't compare to what you mean to me," she walked over to him, and planted a kiss on his lips. Dan didn't return it, too shocked to do anything else than stare at her. The kiss ended just as fast as it had started.

"This won't work with secrets," she said, finishing what he hadn't dared to say.

"God," Dan said closing his eyes. He had never ever felt so lost, he meant what he had said, she deserved the truth, but he didn't know if he could tell her.

"Can it be much worse than my secrets?" She asked him. Yes and no. What she was bearing was far worse that this, and in another way, telling someone that you're a vampire wasn't something people took lightly on. Dan didn't open his eyes. Just do it. Now.

"Jade," Dan said taking a deep breath, "I'm not human," Not what he had wanted to say, but a start. He opened his eyes, looking at her. He couldn't read her.

"I guess that's not what you were planning to tell me," Jade said. "And it doesn't really tell me anything I didn't already know."

She's right, in a way. He hadn't actually thought that she had gotten that far in deciphering his secret. "Many people would consider me evil. In their eyes, I would be evil," Dan said.

"But you're not. I've seen evil, and you're not it," Jade said looking at him almost begging him to just get it over with.

"I'm a vampire." There, it was said. Dan turned around not wanting to face her as she ran away. She didn't say anything, not a word. Dan still had his eyes closed and didn't see Jade walking around him. He felt a kiss on his lips and this time he responded.

One year had gone by, and Dan and Jade were still living in London. But now they were a happy couple. Jade hadn't exactly gotten over her past, but she was slowly healing. She had started to live again. And the best part of it all was that she accepted him for what he was. She didn't care. He was her hero, and that's all that mattered.

What do you think?


End file.
